A Good Night Out With Mikasa (Mikasa x Eren) R18
by Roon-Sama
Summary: A fanfiction about the story of Mikasa and her hidden relationship with Eren
`Eren sat there, under the tree as the autumn leaves troubled the soil. Dreaming of Mikasa and her beautiful long hair, luscious lips and sweet tender body aroused Eren. "Ah, I can't think like that, she's my sister!" screamed Eren

He stood up from under the tree, his face was as red as an apple. "Eren." said Mikasa in a deep and toneless voice.

"Ah, what are you doing here Mikasa."

"I'm aloud to walk around aren't I?"

"That's not what I mean Mikasa! I just got a fright since you appeared out of nowhere!"

Mikasa looked Eren in the eyes, "What's wrong with me being silent!" she shouted

Eren looked back at her "Not so silent now are you Mikasa?"

She tried to put on a straight face and giggled, her teeth slightly showing.

'What's this feeling I'm getting, my stomach. I've got a weird tingling sensation.' thought Eren

Mikasa looked at Eren; still giggling. "What's wrong? You're holding your stomach?"

"N-N-Nothing Mik-k-kasa." stuttered Eren

Eren began to sweat heavily, his ragged shirt soaking in it. "I don't like it when you lie Eren!"

"I'm lying to protect the truth."

The sun settled behind the wall, darkening Eren and Mikasa's surroundings.

"What truth Eren? I'll make you tell me" She said boldly

"I..."

"Spit it out Eren!"

"I-I-I love you!"

Mikasa smiled at Eren, "I love you too, and after all you are my brother."

Eren's face that was once red became pale and sad. "I don't..." he said

"You don't what?"

"I don't mean it like that!" he shouted

Mikasa stopped still like a clock on midnight, she looked away from Eren "What do you mean. Do you mean a _more_ than friends, kind of love?"

Eren froze, he had no idea what to do or what to say but out of nowhere "I feel the same Eren, you've ignored me so many times I stopped trying. I mean were not really related. You and your Dad rescued me and I haven't repaid you for that yet. I guess there is a time and place for everything." explained Mikasa

The wind blew Mikasa's hair around like a tornado was near. The tree behind Eren had no leaves after all of them had left sight or were on the ground. The grass; green as ever looked soft like a pillow and the sky was orange with the sun settling for night. "Eren. I've always wanted to do this."

Mikasa looked to her left, nobody there. She then looked to her right, clear again.

She began taking off her ragged shirt, she pulled it slowly; showing Eren her lower body. "Your skin looks so smooth Mikasa" said Eren

She lifted her shirt higher, exposing her tender, soft breasts. They jiggled for a bit, making Eren want to touch them. He made a move. Eren grabbed a hold of Mikasa's breasts and began to play with them. She squealed a bit as he squeezed at them "Ow, that hurt" she said but he continued to squeeze and play with them.

Eren removed his shirt quickly and removed his bottoms, 'It's just like when he used to joke with his friends, it's massive.' thought Mikasa

Eren's erect penis shot up like a powered piston, Mikasa blushed. She then laced her hand on Eren's penis and began jerking. The back and forth, constant movement made Eren begin twitching. Eren drooled all over Mikasa's hand, "Oh, my hand's all wet now" she said

Mikasa took her hand of Eren's mighty rocket and pushed him to the ground. "I to eat you for dinner." shouted Mikasa

Eren looked scared but all Mikasa did was bend over and reach towards his still erect penis. Mikasa's breasts dangled in Eren's face for a good few seconds. Eren could still feel them, even though he was no longer touching them. Mikasa bent right over and began licking the tip of Eren's penis. "Whoa!" shouted Eren

'It doesn't taste very good, but I want him badly and I'm sure I'll keep him!' thought Mikasa

Mikasa dripped spit over Eren's erect penis and rubbed it in so he was wet, she then tried to put the entire thing in her mouth but it was too big. "It's too much for me Eren! It's too big!" she shouted

"Quiet, someone might find us"Replied Eren

Mikasa decided to put Eren's throbbing penis inside her. She Sat on top of Eren's legs and began sliding up towards it. "Are you ready for this Eren?" asked Mikasa

Eren nodded and Mikasa proceeded with her doing. She pushed Eren's ready penis inside her unused vagina. "It's tight" said Eren with joy

'It hurts' thought Mikasa

It began slipping inside, deeper and deeper. "Ahhhh!" screamed Mikasa

"Whoa, hahaha. This is fucking amazing." said a much quieter Eren

Eren started thrusting into Mikasa making her vagina squelch. Mikasa moaned with the intense feeling running through her body. "My mind is – is blank." she said

"Don't worry Mikasa, it'll be alright." said Eren

Eren tipped Mikasa onto her back and resumed thrusting into her wet vagina. "I think I'm gonna -" shouted Eren

Eren pulled out his throbbing red penis from within Mikasa's soaking vagina. He pulled it into a trajectory to Mikasa's face and ejaculated. Three long squirts of semen went onto Mikasa's face and breasts.

"Eren!" shouted Mikasa

"What is it."

"You nearly got it in my eyes!"

"Sorry for that, I couldn't help it"

"Just, don't do it next ti-"

"What is it?"

"Look behind you Eren"

Eren turned his head around slowly to see Levi. "Captain Lev-!" shouted Eren as Levi kicked him in the face. "What'd you think you're doing to one of your comrades, in fact what do you think you're doing to your Sister!" shouted Levi

"He was fucking me, I take full responsibility for his actions as I seduced him with these wonderful cum covered breasts." stated Mikasa as she stood up

"Put something on Mikasa!" shouted Levi

Mikasa wiped Eren's semen up with her hand and wiped it on the grass then put on her ragged top. "Come with me you two!" shouted Levi

Eren followed Mikasa and got dressed, the two then followed their captain and left the scene.

A Good Night Out With Mikasa – By Rhoan Urquhart


End file.
